Rain
by Scarlet-Passion
Summary: A young girl of incredible power loses her family to the hands of a monster...none other than Marcus. What will happen when this girl-vengeance bound-tries to hunt him.
1. Vow

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Cowering under the floorboards, I heard my father's helpless screams, as the monster tore my father's throat out. My mother stood on top of the floor boards, hiding in the corner.

My brown hair stuck to my pale face as a fresh sheen of sweat covered my face. I gritted my teeth to hold back my wale, raising my head to the light coming through the floor's cracks.

I was so stupid. How could I let this beautiful monster hypnotize me into letting him come into our house? I was so stupid! And, if I didn't know better, I would say he was half-crazed.

My father's constant cries faded. All that I heard was my mother's gasping and a sucking sound…

My dinner came back on me, the sound was repulsive. What kind of creature was this? I heard a heavy thump and then my mother's whimpers turn to pleading.

"Please," she begged. My mother never begged. "Please, don't" she whispered. But the monster showed no mercy. He pounced on my mother, pressing his lips to the skin on her neck.

The sucking sound came again, and this time, I couldn't control myself. My food came back and the heaving sound I made was much too loud.

When I was done, the sucking sound was gone. I almost breathed in relief, when I heard just the slightest creak. I gritted my teeth and stayed perfectly still.

The floorboards were ripped up. I didn't scream though, I simply crawled into the darkest depths of my hiding place, waiting. The magnificent monster jumped down effortlessly, landing without a sound.

His eyes were bright burgundy, the color of dried blood.

"Come out, child. I won't hurt you," he muttered soothingly.

I held back a snort. Like I was going to fall for _that_. I wasn't an imbecile, even if I was a girl in the 9th century. I gritted my teeth.

I watched as the monster raised his nose, smelling the air. For some reason, it didn't surprise me. I just thought it was a little…ironic.

"Mmmm…you smell of fresh sea water," he commented. Okay, now that was strange. I smelled like the ocean? What kind of monster was this? "A very good scent," he stated.

I felt a fit of hysteria coming on. Everything about this situation was strange and ironic and morbid and sad and hilarious… Fighting against the urge to giggle relentlessly, I watched as he moved towards me.

Still, my instincts held me perfectly still. I did not crunch the hay that lay beneath our feet. The monster inched closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes, not wanting the last thing I see to be bright red.

"Ah, there you are," he said. His voice was closer now. It was very…silky. His words flower out without hesitance.

Being the impulsive person that I am, I reacted, "Stay away from me," I hissed.

He looked at me, puzzled, "I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

This time, I didn't repress the snort, "I'm not an idiot," I shot, my Italian accent ringing clear in the air.

"I know. I'm not here to hurt you," he replied, softly. I felt my bones turn soft, my heart heaving heavily in my chest.

My anger burned with my fear, "Don't play this sick game. Just get it over with!" I shot at him.

His eyes, still soft, looked to me. They were vivid, "Santo stranzo," I muttered in my native tongue. How the hell did he do that? They were mesmerizing. But I shook my head, determined not to fall for this monster's tricks again.

"What?" he asked, confused by my mutterings.

"Get off my land," I ordered. Even if I was female, this land was going to me and whomever I was meant to marry. He placed his hand on my knee.

"Please, child. Come with me," he pleaded.

My fit of hysteria broke free, "What…do you think I'm…an idiot…or something. After…what you…did to…my…family," I spoke between giggles. I caught a glimpse of me. He was completely confused.

"Why are you laughing, child?" he asked. Why was I laughing? Because of the irony of this situation? Because of his obvious immoral mutterings? Because everything that I stood and worked for was now dead just feet above my head?

That last thought made my fit of hysteria vanish. Agony took its place. My eyes began to water and tears spilled down my face.

"Stay away from me. Get off my land," I shot at him between sobs.

His eyes were sad, "Please, child. You will be safe if you come," he muttered, matter-of-factly.

"Get off my land, NOW!" I screamed at him, through my fear. His eyes widened slightly, as if he had never been spoken to like this, before.

"Child—"

"NOW!" I cut him off, shouting again.

I expected his eyes to glint angrily, but they remained soft. He nodded and turned. I barely watched as his god-like figure jumped from here to the ground floor of our hut. I didn't hear his departure.

I was too lost in my grief. Some part of me was scolding myself for being so week. But…I didn't care. My mother, Aurelia, lay limp above me. I peaked over me, to see that she was facedown. Her eyes were…open. I hid my face in my hands.

I wasn't scared of the fact that she was dead. More of the fact that the least thing she felt was…fear. I gritted my teeth angrily, again.

I curled in on myself. My father had always taught me to not be afraid. He was determined to make me the best I could be…and I had failed. A sob broke through my mouth and shook my frame.

I failed. I failed. I repeated the words in my head, like a mantra.

"Perduto, perduto," I muttered out loud, in my native tongue. How was I supposed to live without them? Without Aurelia or Joseph? How?

I muttered the questions in my head. They were my family. They were the reason I woke in the morning. The only reasons I had to live, to put on a smile every morning. The fact that I was to spend the rest of my days without them made me punch the wooden wall.

"Ow, crap, ow!" I hissed. Sometimes I could be so impulsive! So much, I could hurt myself. "Damn it!" I cried. I wanted to hit something. Anything. But…I didn't have the strength.

As the tears came again, I heard the faint _tap _of rain outside my house.

It always seemed to rain when I cried. I couldn't help it. Of course, I had never told my parents.

The thought of them caused another sob erupt within me, and at the same time, thunder broke free in the storm. I prayed for those unfortunate souls caught in the storm. Even with the little faith I had left, after tonight.

But even as the pain built, I found myself drifting, catching glimpses of my parents.


	2. Maturity

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

It has been four years since that fateful day. I'm now eighteen and am not living in Italy at the moment. I lay in my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. My mind flashed back to that day…

_Didyme, 4 year ago:_

_I woke the next morning, groggy. I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings…and the night before felt like a dream. I stood up and climbed out of the hole. My mother and father's bodies met my sight, but I fought against the pain that threatened to explode within me again._

_I walked past my mother's limp body, not daring to touch her. I walked over to my father's bookshelf and reached for his contact book. I opened it in my hands, flipping through pages to find the master._

I never regretted coming here to train. I had caught a ship headed to Japan from Italy, surviving on the scraps that the scum pirates left behind. When I had arrived, I traveled the country side, sleeping and eating when I had to.

All that I had in my rucksack was my favorite book, _the Odyssey, _and my mother's necklace. I just stole everything I needed. Now _that_ I regretted. But I only stole from the rich…out of their trash bins.

I groaned at my past pathetic-ness.

I was found by none other than the master, himself. He took me in and fed me. He somehow knew how to speak Italian and that helped. But by now…I knew Japanese.

I spoke both languages. He had taught me many things. His name was Mamoru.

He was like a father to me. I loved him like one.

But now, as I traced the cracks in the wall…I was miffed.

He had told me earlier yesterday that I was to _sloppy_. How dare he? I'm one of his hardest working students. I was talented in one of the rarest forms of weaponry. And yet he had called me sloppy. Why?

I looked outside, to see that it was nearly dawn. I groaned as I picked myself up. I put on my usual outfit for training and pulled up my long hair into a bun with a piece of hair hanging down past my shoulder.

I braided it and set it so it ran down my back.

I pulled my bronze sword from under my bed and breathed deeply, preparing myself for the day.

I walked up the path, the grass and bonsai trees waving softly in the morning, breeze. I walked to the edge of the cliff and sat cross-legged, placing my sort and its scabbard at my side.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, letting my mind relax before training. This was partially why I was one of his best students. I knew the way of the sword, how it rises early and rests late.

I had limited myself to only six hours of sleep, for dreams were a distraction. Mine were just simply unpleasant.

I pushed that thought to the depths of my mind. I breathed in deeply, reminding myself not to tense my muscles or flinch. I felt the warm rays of the sun hit my face. I smiled slightly at another day.

I loved training and fighting. It was only challenged by my passion for reading. I snapped my eyes open to the sound of footsteps.

"Didyme," Mamoru muttered in his native tongue, "get up."

I looked up at him, puzzled. He never made me work until I was done meditation. "Master?" I asked.

"Get up, child," he muttered blankly.

I did as he said, warily.

"Follow me," he commanded. He walked down the dirt path. I followed a few feet behind him. When we reached his mansion, I expected us to enter it, but he passed by it like it didn't exist.

I didn't say anything.

He led me down the path farther, past the ocean and through the fields. We reached a round building I had never seen before. I raised my brows.

We entered the building to enter a large, spacey room. It was enormous. I immediately knew what it was, "That battle room," I muttered, speechless. It the center of the room was a ring, with the yin-yang sign on it.

What was going on?

"Didyme, sit with the other students," he muttered. I nodded, walking across the room to the benches.

I sat a safe distance from the other students, for they were all men. They also were scum. They didn't know the true way of the sword. They spaced during the class and drank at night…I could never figure out how I was born in their generation.

Mamoru walked up on top of the stage and began speaking in Japanese.

"Welcome to the battle arena. I have called you here for one reason," he held his speech in suspense. He had to be _so_ melodramatic, "We're here to set you free. One of you will be the top samurai of your generation," he said.

"Your years of hard work and sweat and bitterness is about to reach its peak. You all have worked for this day,"—I held back a snort. I swear I saw Mamoru smirk—"and have cried the tears of stress and sweat the drops of determination. You have survived the training," _You have all drunk your way through your training_, I thought to myself.

"Now it is time to prove your worth," he finished. Evidently, I was the first to compete against none other than Yukio. The one who always got what he wanted. That title will be wasted by me, I swore to myself.

I held my sword at my side, staring straight at his eyes. I saw sweat drip down his face. I held back a smirk. He must've noticed the amusement in my eyes, for he charged at me with anger.

I stepped to the side, letting him run past me. He turned back at me, charging at me again. He jumped for me this time, but I bent back so my head was almost parallel with my feet.

He caught himself, somersaulting in the air so he would land on his feet. I stood up and barely blocked the blow he shot at me with his sword.

He pushed against my sword with his own. I stepped to the side once more, letting his momentum knock him to the floor. He kicked himself up and held his sword securely in his hand. We circled each other, exactly parallel from each other.

He raced towards me and I prepared for his attack, when he jumped above me. Agile as he was, he still left his feet hanging. I caught his feet mid-air with my own sword. He fell facedown. I took the advantage standing over his body. I pointed the sword at his throat.

That stopped him cold.

"Didyme is victorious," Mamoru announced. I bent down handing Yukio my hand. He glared at me and picked himself up. He began to walk, but not before turning on me and spitting at my feet.

I fought the tears that threatened to escape. I was so oversensitive. I walked swiftly off the stage and sat down, placing my sword inside its scabbard. I closed my eyes, breathing in and out deeply, trying to calm myself.

I barely heard the others' swords clanking. I battled many times, winning every time. I fought back the pride that threatened to come over me.

I won the last battle with a sweeping his legs with my sword. He was as ripped off as the first one I fought.

"Everyone leave. Didyme I must speak with you," he said to me.

I nodded, waiting for them to leave. All the boys filed out eventually. I had tapped my foot sixty-seven times before they finally left. Mamoru walked up to me.

"You have one final battle to fight before you leave," he whispered.

"Against who, master?" he asked.

He met my eyes, and there was a hint of agony in them, "Me," he replied.

I shrugged. "Ok," I said. I knew I had to battle him. I had heard from other 'ultimate ninjas'. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes from the inane title.

"You don't seem very scared," he noted.

"I'm prepared," I replied smoothly.

"You are very confident, child. But you don't know how you have to win. You know you and your generation are the last generation I will teach before I stop," he said.

I just nodded.

He sighed, "Since you're the last, I must move on…" I stared blankly at him. "You must not only defeat me, Didyme. You must end me," he said.

My mind froze. I tried to make sense of his words. He wanted me to…kill?

"No," I replied, for once speaking back at him.

He snapped his head up, shock covering his face, "What? What did you say?" I asked confused.

"I will not. It is not the way of the sword," I told him.

"The only way you will be a full master it to defeat your old one," he began, "that is the rule," he continued.

"Rubbish," I snapped at him.

"You will _not_ speak to me that way," he shot at me.

I didn't back down, "That is not a rule, Mamoru,"—that was the first time I ever called by his first name out loud— "It is what you want," I gasped, with a burst of intuition.

I barely noticed the slight shift of the wind outside the door. I was taken aback.

"You coward," I whispered. He was planning this all along.

He looked to me, shocked, "What did you say to me?" he said.

"You coward. I will not take your life," I said.

"Yes, you will. It is the only way for you to pass," he said.

"No, I won't" I replied coldly.

He stepped back, taken aback. "I will not take the life of the person who is the closest person I have to a father," I confessed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied. In less than a second, he drew his sword and swiped at my arm. I didn't feel any pain.

I flipped back, narrowly avoiding his sword. I jumped up to the stage, hoping to jump for the window, so I wouldn't have to fight him. He jumped up as well, holding his sword out to attack me.

He was never this sloppy.

Mamoru charged at me, and I turned. But he followed me. I jumped, sweep kicking his face. He didn't fall but was slightly dazed. I took the advantage.

I jumped up the wall, scaling it with as much energy as I could muster.

Within second Mamoru was scaling the wall behind me. I didn't let the fear overtake me as I reached the window I was aiming for.

When I reached the sill, Mamoru whipped his sword through the air. I ducked, and from that position, I jumped off the window sill. Mamoru tried as well, but his age limited his jumping distance. I landed a few yards from him and ran as fast as I could to the river.

The leaves and branches raced past me. I didn't take any notice.

When I finally reached the water, I raced along the edge to find some rocks I could use to cross the river.

The grass was still wet from the morning.

"Crap," I muttered as the crashing of trees came from a distance behind me. I finally reached the natural bridge. I stepped on the first stone, only to hear the faint crackle of the grass.

I ducked just in time to miss his sword. I moved to the next stone, my foot alone barely fitting on it. He followed, continuously swinging his sword at me.

I continuously jumped and ducked and stepped that it became almost routine.

That was when I took a wrong step.

I hadn't known that the Panda was washing himself, but as I stepped on his knotty, soft fur, he raised his head.

It was infuriated.

He whipped his head this way and that, Mamoru smirking all the while.

I glared at him when I could. I finally jumped off of the bears head, jumping onto a nearby branch of a tree with its Cherry blossoms thriving. I jumped down the branches, running as fast as I could.

I didn't stop to see if Mamoru was all right, even when I heard the bloodcurdling scream that could be monster or man. Of course, it was interchangeable.

Especially when my guardian would ask me of the most blasphemed task.


	3. Hunger

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

I sighed. The fire flickered in front of my face as I listened to the forest surrounding me. The sounds of scurrying animals and _whooshing_ tree branches rang in my ears.

The light breeze swept through my hair.

All the while, I was clutching my scabbard.

I smirked slightly as I remembered the day Mamoru helped me make my sword:

_I smiled. I was finally going to be able to make my sword. I had been waiting months for this._

_"Now, Didyme, you can choose from an assortment of metals for your sword," he told me._

_"What kind of metals are they, master?" I asked him eagerly._

_He looked down at me, smiling, "Steel, gold, silver…" the list went on and on, "Bronze,"—that one caught my eye—"but it is rarely used," he commented._

_"I think I'll make my sword bronze," I told him._

_He looked down at me, surprised. I just smirked._

A little grief tugged at my mind. I was going to miss my old master. I leaned on my log, staring straight at the stars. The sky was brilliant tonight, even in the fire light.

I recognized some of the constellations. Cancer, Orion, Andromeda…

I always used to sneak out of my room as a child, looking up at the stars. My father had given me enough schooling to be able to read and write.

If a woman knew how to write now, they were considered royalty.

Of course, my father's parents were close friends to the government. He had gotten and education, but had chosen the simple life.

I couldn't help but thank him for it. Now I could look at the sky with a little more knowledge than most girls in my generation. I found that I was much happier than I had been in a long time.

Probably because for once I could enjoy myself without any hindrance. Like my mother forcing me to go to sleep, or Mamoru making me train. It was just me now. And, that made me feel happy. That I could finally enjoy myself without any worry…

I found myself in my old house in Italy. I didn't remember coming back her (especially when I promised myself I would _never_ come back). How did I get here? I looked down to my clothes. They weren't the black pants and top I had been wearing.

I was wearing a linen gown that looked oddly familiar… It was the same one I had worn four years ago—on the night of my parents' murder.

I had to be dreaming.

I would never come back here willingly. I looked to the floor, to see my parents limp bodies. I didn't scream. All that overtook me was grief.

In the center of the floor stood…the monster. His eyes were a dancing red and he was glowing, as if he had just had a hearty meal. My eyebrows creased in disgust.

I yelled at him, "LEAVE!" But he didn't move. He just stood there, his face blank. Suddenly, I found myself lost in his gaze.

"Come, child," he whispered. His eyes were intense, his tone desperate.

To my surprise, I reached out for his hand. He walked over to me, grasping my hand. I looked into his eyes, his bore into mine. But what I saw in them was a demon. It only took me moment that the _thing_ that was looking back me was….me.

My body shot up, a scream rippling through my frame. It was the dream again. I clutched at my mother's pendant, trying to find my way back to reality. I could never be happy, could I?

That dream always caused so many emotions flow through me. And I was always unprepared.

First, the tears came. I would curl in on myself, and rock back and forth, muttering 'Aurelia' or 'Joseph' into my knees. I would sob every now and again. It was painful.

Next, came the rage. I would punch the ground beneath me, screaming at the sky. I don't how _any_ monster could even have the balls to kill two people so kind. I would shed tears of rage, creating plans of vengeance in my head.

And I retained the rage for weeks on end.

And third came…the fear. That monster in my dream was…torture. I don't know why my subconscious would send me this dream. I couldn't make sense of it. I wasn't a monster. Of that, I was sure.

Eventually, exhaustion would take me, but this time, that didn't happen. Now that I was free, now that I was on my own, I could hunt him. I could avenge my parents' murder. I shook my head slightly at how cliché it sounded.

I could find this monster and kill him.

The thought of raising my sword at his face made me smile through my fear. I still clutched my sides, trying to dull the pain, all these emotions threatening to take over my mind.

But I just sunk back into my sleeping place, curling up in on myself.

I was going to have to get some new clothes and a bag to put my possessions in. I looked at my surroundings, and smelled the air.

I smelled fresh grass, the clean air and…fresh…bread? Liquid flooded my mouth. I desperately wanted the food…

It was nearby.

I gathered my possession (i.e. my sword) and lifted myself up, determined to get some food.

The scent became stronger as I followed it. I walked and stumbled through the forest with the little energy I could muster. As I walked, I spaced. I though about the monster, but not in the way I would've liked. I imagined letting him take my hand and guiding me through the door.

I imagined running into him in this forest…stumbling into his chest…his eyes meeting mine. Him leaning in, anxiety overtaking me…I winced.

I can't believe I was thinking this. He had killed my parents! What was wrong with me?

The scent became so much clearer now and I saw a light in the distance. I followed it, much too eager. It didn't move, so that was good.

When I could finally see where the light was coming from, it was a house. It was a five-story building—rare for Japan. My stomach rumbled as I approached the wooden, arched door.

I knocked on it nervously. A keen, old woman opened the door.

"Hello, dear" she muttered in her native tongue.

"Hello," I replied.

She smiled, "How can I help you?" she asked, kindly.

I suddenly felt ashamed for trying to steal from this old woman, "Um…I smelled your bread and—" she cut me off.

"Say no more, dear. Anyone who is as much as a stick as you are is welcome here. Please, c'mon in" she replied.

I nodded, a little dazed that she had called me a stick. Was I really that skinny?

She led me into a comfortable-looking room. She had a round table, with fluffy black and white pillows surrounding it. A single candle was placed in the center and a mural was on the wall made of bamboo.

"What is your name, child?" she asked.

I knew I couldn't use Didyme, so… "Misaki," I replied.

"Hmmm. You don't look Japanese," she noted.

Oh, right.

"My father was Italian," I replied. I wasn't exactly lying at that point. She nodded, very focused on something.

She waved her hand towards the table, "Please sit," she suggested, "Oh and, my name in Miyuki," she continued.

I nodded. Miyuki was a pretty name. I sat down and watched as she bustled in and out of the room, coming out with different foods each time (and each time, my mouth watered more and more).

By the time she sat down, the table was filled with a variety of foods, one of them being the fresh bread I had smelled.

"Well don't hesitate, Misaki. Dig in," she commanded. I nodded and eagerly 'dug in' to my meal. I had at least one of everything. I couldn't remember the last time I had had a meal like this.

By the time I was done, I was yawning.

"Would you like to stay, dear?" she asked.

I looked up at her, "Um…not if it is an inconvenience," I replied.

She waved her hand and scoffed, "No inconvenience, you will stay," she replied.

I nodded, "Thank you, Miyuki," I replied.

She stood up then and led me out of the kitchen. The next room was a brilliant hall, the walls painted red and gold. The carpet was dark, so that it had that royalty-rules- over-you-and-you-must-obey-or-die sort of air.

But I didn't let it get to me. Miyuki led me up a giant marble staircase and opened and oak door to reveal my room. I walked in and took a look around.

It was cozy. The walls were pail lavender. My bed was just large enough for me to fir my five foot one body in—just remembering my height made me blush in embarrassment.

"I'll leave you to yourself," she said and closed the door behind her.

I sat on top of the deep blue covers. They had some linen sheets beneath them that I eyed greedily. I really needed to sleep. I tore off my boots and shoved my sword under my bed.

I let my brown hair flow free, combing it with my hands. I was really going to hate leaving tomorrow. The bed was so soft…

I laid down on my bed, shrugging my way under the sheets. And I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


End file.
